Colors
by quishaweasley
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see colors the first time you touch your soulmate. How does Danny's halfa status affect the "world goes back to gray when they die" aspect of it? Swagger bishie.


Dash walked down the hall of Casper High, marching by with confidence. He had just started his freshman year and he was already over the homework.

The halls were empty except for the last few stragglers late for class. As Dash walked by another hallway, he saw a small raven haired dork carrying a few books. What was his name? Fenton?

Fenton was walking towards Dash, and when he got close enough Dash reached out and smacked the books to the floor, startling the smaller boy before a glare was sent his way.

"Asshat." Fenton mumbled as he bent down to pick up his books.

At this Dash grabbed Fenton by the shirt and hoisted him back into the air where he pinned him against the lockers.

Dash had an insult prepared on his lips but he was stopped when he noticed a change in his surroundings.

The black, white, and gray hallways began to bleed color. Dash didn't know what colors they were yet, but they held so much dimension and he didn't want to look away.

He turned back to the boy in his grip, who was looking around in wonder, and Dash's breath caught in his throat. Fenton's eyes were this sparkling color, so full of depth. It reminded him of a babbling river.

Soon though, Fenton met Dash's gaze, and they stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before Dash shoved Danny into the wall again before letting go and storming off.

Before Dash rounds the corner, he throws a glance over his shoulder at Fenton who is sending him a scowl before he picks up his books and walks in the opposite direction.

Dash runs a hand over his face before shaking himself and continuing on to his class.

Q

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Fenton and the colors were still all around Dash. He had learned that the color of Danny's eyes was called blue and that they were the color of the sky. The colors had not dimmed or changed, never suggested that this was a mistake or that fate changed its mind until one day when Dash was sitting in his room doing homework.

Suddenly the color faded from the world and Dash bolted up, looking around the room, panic fluttering around in his chest.

Dash stood and shoved his hands into his hair, wide eyes staring blankly at the floor of his room.

 _Oh, fuck man. What happened to Fenton?_

Without much thought, Dash bolted from his room and left the house to run through the streets to Fentonworks.

He knocked on the door, panting, when a older woman answered the door.

She began to greet him, but he interrupted with a rushed, "Is Danny home?"

The woman nodded and directed Dash towards the basement and he took off at a sprint, heading down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom, he saw a flash of light come into the stairway before color flowed into his vision once again like water from a fire hydrant.

When Dash burst into the room, he sees a disoriented Danny on the floor, twin looks of panic on the other two nerds faces, and a machine swirling with a toxic green.

"Danny?"

At Dash's whisper, Danny looked up, brows furrowed in confusion. His mouth opened with the start of a question, but his eyes widen in realization.

Danny begins to stand up, and his friends rush over to him, taking his arms in their hands and lifting. He swats them off once he's standing, still a little shaky.

"I'm fine guys." Danny says, sending a pointed look Dash's way.

Dash stares back, but it's clear he won't get an explanation from Fenton any time soon.

Suddenly feeling awkward standing in the basement with the three nerds he picks on, Dash hooks a thumb over his shoulder his mouth opening.

"I'm, uh, gonna go."

Danny sends him an awkward little wave before Dash turns and goes back up the stairs, narrowly avoiding Fenton's dad and leaves the house in a state of confusion.

Q

It's been another couple of months since Dash raced over to Danny's house and the same thing has happened every fucking day since.

The second time it happened, Dash nearly fell on his face in class trying to get up to leave the room and search for Fenton.

As time went on though, Dash started getting used to the lapses in color and tried to ride out the panic filling his bones. He could never shake the feeling that this time would be the last time it happened.

After the first few weeks, it seemed as if every lapse corresponded with the ever growing frequency of ghost attacks. Fenton would leave their shared classes and a few moments later the world would bleak out and the ghost boy would be flying around fighting with some other ghost, but then once the fight was over his vision would flood again and he would see Danny outside, rejoining the rest of their class.

Dash didn't know what to make of the situation but he knew he needed an answer if he was going to make it to thirty with all the stress he was suffering through because of this.

So, one day after school Dash caught Danny without his friends. He grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him behind him, before Dash found a janitor's closet and pushed Danny inside.

When Dash turned from the door to Danny, he was met with crossed arms and a scowl.

"What do you want Dash?"

Dash ran a hand over his face in exasperation before repeating what Danny said.

"What do I want? What do I want, Danny? I want to know why my eyes keep telling me you're _dead_ at least three times a day, but then you come back to class just fine or you come into school like nothing happened. I want to know what you're doing when your frequent bathroom breaks turn into 'he may or may not be dead' breaks! You've got me stressed and worried here and I can't take not knowing anymore."

Dash finished, a little out of breath and staring at the floor. Danny doesn't say anything for a couple moments but when he does, it's a hushed whisper.

"You're worried about me?"

The question is laced with disbelief and it pulls at Dash's heartstrings.

Dash's response is mumbled and he glances at Danny before looking down at the floor again.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly there are hands on his shoulders and Dash looks up to see Danny's _gorgeous_ blue eyes.

"Dash." Danny starts. "I'm gonna show you something really important, and you can't tell anyone. Not Paulina, Kwan, not even my parents. Okay?"

Dash furrows his eyebrows in confusion before nodding, placing one of his hands on Danny's and squeezing.

Danny nods back at him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then a white ring of light appears around Danny's waist, traveling across his body and taking the color from Dash's eyes as it goes. Left behind is the infamous ghost kid, inviso-bill? Or was it Phantom?

Danny takes another deep breath before opening his eyes. His _radioactive green_ eyes.

Dash's mouth falls open, lost in the glowing orbs that now occupied Danny's face. After a few moments, Dash sees Danny start to shuffle before he begins to speak.

"Look, I know this is weird… But please don't-"

"What?" Dash starts. "No, that's not why I'm staring. Your eyes. They're green right now."

At this Danny's eyes widen before he furrows his brows. "I thought you said you couldn't see color when I'm like this?"

Dash shrugs, at a loss as much as Danny was. "I couldn't. Everything else is still in black and white except for your eyes."

Danny hums in response as the ring appears again, and Dash is left with a colorful world and a human boy.

As Danny tried to reach for the door handle, Dash pulls him into a hesitant hug before whispering into his hair.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're not always dying."

Dash can feel Danny smile against his jacket before the embrace is returned.

"I mean, I kind of _am_ always dying? It's like a sort of death limbo-"

Dash jostles Danny in his arms a little before chuckling.

"You know what I mean."

Danny nods against his shoulder and they stay like that for a little bit before Danny pulls away.

"Wanna come over for awhile?" Danny asks. "We could watch movies or something."

"Sure." Dash smiles. "I'd like that."

They leave the janitor's closet, walking through the green hallways and into the blue sky outside.

Dash isn't sure how he feels about Danny fighting ghosts on a regular basis, but the sparking green of Danny's eyes reassures Dash that everything will be alright.


End file.
